26 years later
by Ashuriidororo
Summary: This takes places after channel chasers. Tommy and Tammy dread it when The Vickybot babysits them. But, when two magical fairies help them it makes their lives just a bit easier.


A young man named Timmy was lounging in the kitchen and was finishing up his breakfast containing of eggs and bacon. He was watching his wife entering the room caring a gigantic blue tote while juggling a notepad filled with the clients she had to meet that day.

"Honey, I have to leave till six o'clock and I've already called for the babysitter."

He looked at the digital clock on the wall across from him,"It's time for me to go to work as well."

"Well, have fun at work today,"

She pecked a kiss on his cheek and sashayed to the living room. The door echoed and Timmy was finally left with his children.

"You too..." He smiled goofily while rubbing his cheek.

After cleaning up he grabbed his briefcase and peeked into the living room to see his son and daughter playing the new videogame console he brought home from work.

"Tommy, Tammy, you're Mother and I are leaving for work,"

"Okay, Dad." They syncronized.

"Oh, look you're babysitter has arrived."

They both froze in panic.

"Game over!" Announced the t.v. from the non existant-speakers.

In a drop of a hat they clung onto their father's tall legs.

"Dad, take us with you!" They pleaded.

He snickered reasuring them that they will be fine and opened up the front door. A robot called The Vickybot Babysitter 2000, "Vicky" for short, rolled in and unsuccessfully tried to sound like it was cooing to them.

"Don't worry these precious little dumplings will be kept safe and loved!"

"Alright, goodbye, Tommy and Tammy." He waved backed with their faces still petrified with fear.

The second that door closed Vicky turned from nice to rotten.

"Okay, Twerps, here's all the list of chores to do before you take a nap."

A long piece of paper printed from it's mouth covering both of them.

"We are too old for naps!" Tommy protested.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, and aren't you the one to be making lunches for us?" Tammy added.

Vicky laughed at them and they were not amused.

"Great joke, now get to work!"

Too scared to protest anymore they splitted up the list of chores. After cleaning almost the entire house they were passed out in their beds.

"This sucks," Tommy pouted.

"Yeah, why are we left here with this stupid robot anyway, shouldn't we be together as a family?" Tammy whispered so that Vicky wouldn't hear them.

"Y'know Dad has to test videogames for hours and Mom has to travel all over Dimsdale with her homemade Cards and Floral service." He reasoned but in the back of his mind he was thinking the same thing.

Silence strucked; there was nothing to be talked about since they covered just about everything. Tammy's eyes darted around the room and then she came up with an idea.

"Tommy, can you give me that Magic Eight Ball?" She pointed at the shelf caked with dust.

"You can come get it yourself." He told her.

She leaped out of bed and walked over to his and used him as a step ladder to reach the shelf above him.

"Hey what's the big idea?!" He yelled wiggling in pain causing her to fall over.

"Keep it down up there I'm trying to watch my soap operas!" Vicky yelled annoyed from underneath the floor boards.

Tammy giggled as she lifted the Magic ball up reflecting in her glasses. She blew the dust off and shooked it.

"When will Mom and Dad be home?" She asked it.

It answered ,"Till six o'clock."

"Aw, useless thing, you never say anything good!"

She threw it across the room with a large thump. Then the ball opened in half with smoke filling the room. They coughed trying to clear it and unexpectantly their eyes met another pairs.

"I'm Cosmo," A green haired fairy with a tie stated.

"And I'm Wanda," The other fairy with swirly pink hair announced.

"And we are _YOUR_ Fairly Godparents!"

"Um, who are you?" Tammy asked as Tommy told her to get ready to call the police.

"We're your fairly godp-" Wanda started to say.

"Duh, we know that but _WHAT_ are you?" Tommy asked.

"Well, we are faries that grant wishes to children who are misserible."

"Really?!" The both of them yelled praying for the greatfulness of this event.

"I've already warned you, now I'm coming up there!" Vicky boomed.

"Oh no, Vicky is coming!" Tammy gasped.

"Yeah, if the Vickybot finds you she'll beat you to a pulp!" Tommy warned.

"That can't be," Wanda and Cosmo thought.

They transformed into goldfish in a round bowl on the nightstand between their beds. The robot came in and smashed the door open. It's lazer red searched the room. It then targeted Cosmo and Wanda.

"Since when did you two brought goldfish?"

"What's it to you?" Tommy asked her hiding his nervousness.

"Oh, that can't be good, goldfish are harmful to the house it must be deleted right away!"

It then made a fire pit in it's middle and extended it's arms clasping the bowl. The two faries watch nervously as they meet their doom. Tommy held onto the bowl for dear life dragging himself on the floor. Tammy bit her nails trying to come up to find a solution to save her new pals.

"We grant wishes..."

Then it hit her.

"I wish that Vicky will freeze!" She commanded.

They made haste and Vicky was frozen in an ice cube. Tommy ripped the bowl from its grasp and it left a few matching marks on each side of the bowl.

"Whew, thanks for saving us!" Cosmo said glad that the girl saved them.

"Your welcome," She bowed.

"Now, what should we do with it?"

Tommy grinned," You said we can wish for anything right?"

"Well, we do have a few rules." Wanda said matter-of-factly.

"Do any of these break the rules?" He asked flipping to a page of an old notebook.

"No, they don't." The two fairies smiled.

Later that night their parents came home at six o'clock exactly. The parents eyed the place in amazement.

"Wow, this place is spotless!" Their mother said looking at her reflection in a crystal vase.

The Vickybot rolled in dressed as a maid with a feather duster at hand.

"Mission complete, I loved babysitting your little dumplings!" She said in complete delight.

"Thanks, Vicky, here's your pay." Their father told her pulling a drawer from her chest and emptied the money from his hand.

After it left they glanced at their twins who shined. Their mother pinched their cheeks and asked them how Vicky was. They looked at each other grinning and said, " It went really well!" And they winked and fingers crossed.


End file.
